Choosing destineis
by Avatar of hope
Summary: finally the OC is revealed! (Note to self: Learn how to do better summeries)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own digimon! I only own my characters...or maybe I don't?!  
  
Choosing Destinies  
  
Two normal looking girls was walking down a dark ally (I don't know if they had allies then) in the middle of a village called Theronia. Both girls have light purple hair. The difference about them is that they have cat ears sticking through their hair and they have a cat's tail that was through a tiny hole in their skirts. Suddenly a few hobgoblins stood in front of them. When the two girls tried to run back the way they have come, they found that it was a dead end. "What are two girls like you, walking through our ally?" the leader said in a rough voice with a nasty grin. The two girls tried to push through the goblins but the goblins pushed them back on the floor. "Were going to have some fun with you, aren't we boys?" the leader said to his gang. Tears welled up in both girls eyes as they hugged each other for protection. Just as the hobgoblins tried to grab one of the girls' arms, he suddenly screamed in pain and held his hand. The rest of the hobgoblins looked around, trying to find the source. The leader looked at his hand and saw that there was a two inch metal shaft through his hand. "Who dares do that to Grasiel!" shouted the leader. One of the hobgoblins looked up onto the roof and saw a dark figure standing there. "Look!" shouted the hobgoblin. "You shouldn't do anything to those helpless girls you know," the figure said. "Kill him!" the leader said as he pointed a finger at him. The figure jumped down in front of the two girls. He drew a sword from it's scrabbed (or whatever it is called) that was stuck on his belt. From the hobgoblins point of view it ended in seconds. The figure rushed at them and with the hilt the sword, hit them each unconscious. The two girls were very scared. The figure had a mask with only one hole for one eye. He looked at them and jumped away..  
  
What do you think? Plz r&r! 


	2. Emabarrassemnt and More

I don't own digimon but if I did, season 2 would still be here!  
  
Choosing destinies  
  
A boy about 15 year old walked into the forest. He had wolf's ears but a tail of a dragon but it was short. He walked into a secret path that led to a secret place he lived in. Suddenly a voice called out "who is there!" "You know if you keep shouting like that, you will wake up the whole forest and Yumiko will not be happy," boy shouted back. "Then what should I say? Master, please come into our pitiful houses and don't laugh?" a blue haired boy with a wolf's ears said as he jumped down. "Say that Ken and my brother won't be happy," said the boy said with a grin. "You really should work on you threats Takaru, they sound so pitiful," said Ken. "Yeah, well if I can't scare anyone with my threats, then they should talk to my sword." "So what did you do tonight?" Ken asked even though he already knew. "Oh, the usual, sent some Hobgoblins into coma and protected some town people." "You know, you should start charging the town for all your 'services'." Suddenly, both boys stopped. They heard a sound and then started running back. "Oh my god! How did they know that we were coming back this late at night!?" Takaru shouted. "How should I know?!" Ken shouted back. Then, when the makers of the noise came into view, it turned out to be a bunch of teenagers. "Takaru-san and Ken-san, how come you never take us with you to town?" they shouted. The two boys ignored them and kept on running. They ran until they were near the edge of the forest. "Well, that was close, but we made it out alive," Takaru panted. "I better get back to Yumiko or she'll start to say the we died in town or something." Both boys shivered as they remember what had happened last time. "I need to go to the 'lagoon'. I am so tired," said Takaru. Both of the boys walked their own way.  
  
When Takaru walked to the 'lagoon' (though it was actually more like a large pool) he took off his clothes (*don't picture this you sick minded people) and jumped into the pool. The 'lagoon' was cool so it was nice there. Takaru dived under water and stayed there. It was one of the ways he used for meditation. When he came back up, (which was like fifteen min later) he saw a girl about 14 with tied up orange hair, (no this is not Sora, it's my character. Muhahahahahahahahahha), sitting on theside of the pool undressed (do not picture this either all you sick minded people of this world). The girl was very pretty. When he saw her, he looked for 5 seconds he turned around and covered his eyes and said a prayer. Then he shouted "Gah!!!!!!!!" The girl saw him and quickly covered herself with her clothes. Takaru turned bright red, then he heared someone coming. Ken and a few others came and saw the half naked girl and Takaru in the water. "Oh My God! Takaru, why the hell are you there?!" Ken shouted in shock. "It was an accident! I was under water meditating and when I came up, she was there!" Takaru shouted back, red with embarrassment. The girl had moved herself so her back was against the tree. She was also bright red and suddenly she screamed. "Some body get Mimi here and try to calm her down!" Ken shouted...  
  
Plz r&r! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon! I wish I did though..  
  
AOH: Oh yeah, just to clear things up, in this race, all the boys have wolf ears and tails and all the girls have cat ears and tails. Isn't my world twisted??? - Muhahahahahahah!!!!  
  
Choosing Destinies  
  
Yamato was furious. His little brother! Yamato tried to tell himself that it was an accident but it was still hard to believe. How could his little brother look at a girl when she was..undressed!? 'Well,' Yamato thought to himself, 'if Takaru did that on purpose, he was going to talk to Yamato's "Fist of Fury".'..  
  
"Takaru!" Mimi screamed, "how could you do something like that?!" "I told you, I was under water and when I came back up, she was there," Takaru stuttered. He himself couldn't believe something like that could have happened. It took Mimi and some other older girls a whole hour to calm the girl down. "Well," Mimi now said more calmly, "Ken called your brother and he is coming right now." 'Oh crap,' Takaru thought, 'this is going to be bad.'  
  
Yamato came in front of the cottage/cave where a large group had gathered to listen about what was going on inside. The group had ran when they saw Yamato coming. When Yamato entered, he saw that his brother was sitting on a chair and Mimi was taking/screaming over him. Mimi didn't notice that Yamato had come in so he coughed politely. Mimi saw him and hugged him tightly. "It's ok Mimi, you don't have to kill Takaru. That's my job." 'uh- oh' thought Takaru worriedly. "Ok, I'll go now," Mimi said.  
  
(Please insert lots of screaming and yelling here)  
  
"I SAID I DIDN'T LOOK AT HER ON PURPOSE!!!!" Takaru practically screamed. "Well, were going to ask her then," Yamato said more calmly. The two brothers made their way to the cave were the older girls had led the girl to calm her down. Lots of the boys in the camp had crowded around the window to look at her. When the brothers walked near the door, all the boys ran away and pretended to work. When the brothers walked inside, they crowded around again but this time, Yamato blocked the window so they could only listen.  
  
When Takaru saw her, his heart jumped a skipped a few beats. To him, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her hair, he saw clearly now, was actually orange and brown. Her hair was also tied up in the back of her head but she still had two bangs in front. Her eyes were blue and when Takaru made eye contact with them, he saw two beautiful pools. She looked about 14 and she wore a sleeveless, red top that tha\t a rope to tie around her neck to support it but it still showed her belly. On the bottom, she wore a white, mid-thigh length skirt that had a slit on one side. On her left thigh she had a tattoo. (that was probably the only description you'll ever hear in the whole story).  
  
Oh well, no body reads my stuff any way. Cyall!! 


End file.
